Matrículas personalizadas (SA)
En San Andreas, existen coches con Matrículas Personalizadas, son los coches especiales, ya que los coches normales no poseen matrículas personalizadas. *Greenwood de Sweet Johnson: "GROVE4L", Grove for life, Grove de por vida (para Sweet, la banda es lo primero). *Picador de Ryder: "SHERM", un tabaco que se mezcla con marihuana y se baña con PCP (Ryder siempre está fumando). *Glendale de Big Smoke: "A2TMFK", A two Time Mother Fucker (Dos veces hijo de puta en español) puede decirse que es por la causa de las dos caras de Big Smoke trabajando para los Grove Street Families y al mismo tiempo con los Ballas *Broadway de Jizzy B: "HO 2 HO", "Whore to Whore" De puta en puta (Jizzy es un chulo). *Nave Nodriza: "ƎЯƎHTTUO", "Ahí fuera" al revés, recuerda la famosa frase de "La verdad esta ahí fuera" (The Truth es un hippy que cree en aliens y teorías conspiratorias). *Coche utilizado en Badlands: "ASSMAN", Hombre culo. *El Patriot que utilizan los conductores del Dinero de Big Smoke también dice "ASSMAN" *Buffalo de Eddie Pulaski: "PULASKI", Su apellido *Coche de la misión "Yay Ka-Boom-Boom": "TIME BOMB", Bomba de tiempo (esta cargado con una bomba) *Savanna de César Vialpando: "LVA4L", "Los Varrios Los Aztecas de por vida" *Washington de Mike Toreno: "OMEGA", última letra del alfabeto griego. *Windsor de la misión "A Home in the Hills": "J LOMAX" *Hustler de Denise Robinson: "HOMEGIRL", Chica de casa, y viene a significar Pandillera (porque Denise es una de ellas). *Hotknife de la Autoescuela de Coches: "GOLD", quiere decir "Oro", refiriéndose a los premios ganados allí. *Club de Millie Perkins: "SPANK", Azote (le gusta el masoquismo). También hace referencia a la conocida droga de la saga GTA, llamada SPANK. *Romero de Katie Zhan: "TRAUMA", porque ella trabaja en la morgue (depósito de cadáveres). *Ranger de Barbara Schternvart: "CUFFS", Esposas (es policía). *Monster Truck de Michelle Cannes: "NOS", Nitrous Oxide System, Sistema de Óxido Nitroso (es corredora callejera). *Feltzer de la misión final End of the Line:I MY AK, lo que significa "Yo mi AK". Si pones un corazón entre I y MY sería "I love my AK" (Yo amo mi AK), y si pones un "and" ente I y MY, sería "I and my AK" (Yo y mi AK). *La BF-400 en la que te subes en la parte final de la misión Just Business tiene escrito en su matrícula I MY AK también. *Banshee del Cobra Martial Arts: DBP ("Down Beat-Up") Por una paliza. En la versión PC la matrícula se ve original y al dañar el coche por la parte trasera, se verá dicha matrícula y al arreglar el auto con el truco HESOYAM, cambiando el color del vehículo en un TransFender o yendo en un Pay 'n' Spray, se restablecerá la matricula original. *Packer de la misión Cop Wheels , la matricula es HPV1000, nombre de las motos que transporta. Hay ocasiones que también dirá CFC 1888 haciendo referencia al Celtic Football Club y su año de formación. *Tampa de la misión Puncture Wounds: S4ND M4N (Sand Man, El Coco). En esta misión puede haber más de una matrícula personalizada, como por ejemplo NU SKOOL (No school; o sea, fuera escuela). *Buffalo de Catalina: B1TCH, Puta en español. *Savanna aparcado al lado del garaje de lowriders (Loco Low Co.): GOOD 3TH. *Bullet del Burger Shot de Juniper Hollow: CHUNKY (Grueso en español) *Boxville de Home Invasion: SWAG '('Botín), (por la carga de la furgoneta) *Tampa de la misión Nines and AK's:FELTCH. *Walton que te persigue en Body Harvest:HOM *La PCJ-600 de la misión Highjack PREACHER '(Predicador) *Sabre Verde (del asesinato a Beverly Johnson):'MURDER, lo que quiere decir "asesinato". *En la misión en que conocemos a Emmet, con Big Smoke, al momento en que nos enseñan a disparar a un conjunto de botellas, nos piden que disparemos al depósito de gasolina de un coche. Si nos fijamos en la matrícula, esta tiene un grupo de letras aleatorias y el número 666 (el supuesto número satánico). *Patriot de Intensive Care: H CARMAN *Los Waltons de Don Peyote: TIM y TAMMY, los supuestos nombres de los dueños de dichos coches *Tampa con pinchos de la misión Puncture Wounds: BM 4NDY *Stratum que hay que robar en la misión Puncture Wounds: BM D34N, D1VX Z00 o M00TY 4U, (Significa MTV para tí haciendo referencia al canal de música MTV). *Tahoma de la misión House Party: GOT MOO **Los Elegants que aparece en la misión Management Issues también viene con esas matrículas además viene con matrículas SUNRA 93, T3H BUCK . *Bandito de Helena Wankstein: FULLAUTO. (Los Banditos no tienen matrícula, pero la matrícula se encuentra en los archivos del juego). *Admiral de la misión You've Had Your Chips: G1RUYHUN, (Significa Get It Right Up You Hun que en español significa Consíguelo justo encima de ti Hun. Hun es un término peyorativo para un seguidor del Rangers Football Club.) *BF Injection de la misión Cut Throat Business: LA5H L3Y (Esa matrícula se encontrará también ese mismo auto en las importaciones). *Voodoo de la misión Yay Ka-Boom-Boom: LA BOMBA *Sultan de la misión Test Drive: LION CUM, (Significa semen de león). *Club de la misión Customs Fast Track: N13 LFF, (Significa Nie Life que en español se traduce como Vida de mentira). *Sentinel: TH3 D0N, (Significa The Don Una referencia a que el Sentinel es usado por personas mafiosas en la saga GTA). *Coche de policía de la misión Home Invasion: TH3 P1G5, (Los cerdos en español, jerga utilizada por los policías). Matrículas personalizadas descubiertas en importación Cuando compras un coche importándolo en Easter Basin también pueden salir matrículas personalizadas, algunas tienen sentido, y la mayoría son raras. *Bullet: TOO FAST, FUCK YOU, EA SUCKS, (Demasiado rápido, que te jodan y EA apesta, respectivamente). *Feltzer: DR DR F *Comet: LOLLY *Jester: GRO1N, G3P0, (referencia a C3PO de Star Wars). *Infernus: J L335 *Rancher: S4LEI JON *Mesa: ZID AN3 *Patriot: AL3X RES *Super GT: CMAC01 *Sentinel: DON DON, (Se considera un coche de la mafia). *Sabre: FR4Z *Euros que aparece estacionado en Casino The Camel's Toe: IMPEXP (El vehículo es para importar/exportar). *Cheetah: I MY AK *Banshee: J3 NCF, J3NYTAL5, (Genitales en español). *Blade: R055 MCL *Buffalo: TA71 30M *Jester: X2 GAV (Dame dos veces en español). Curiosidades * En la misión House Party de OG Loc los coches que bloquean la carretera (tanto de los Ballas como los de tu banda) tienen matrículas personalizadas, pero siempre son distintas, así que puedes repetir varias veces la misión y ver cuantas matrículas hay. *También en la misión Test Drive las matrículas personalizadas del Sultan y Elegy aparcados en el concesionario pueden variar, como por ejemplo que la matrícula del Elegy diga BUDD4H X y en el Sultan DAMO 666. así que puedes repetir varias veces la misión para ver cuantas matrículas hay. Para ver esto tienes que entrar al concesionario sin pisar el marcador rojo y podrás ver los vehículos estacionados ahí dentro. *El coche que robas en la misión Management Issues, igualmente tiene distintas matrículas personalizadas, casi las mismas que las de House Party. *Si robas un coche en una ciudad, y luego lo guardas en el garaje de otra, la matrícula dirá el nombre de la ciudad en el que lo guardaste la última vez, por ejemplo: Robas un coche en Las Venturas, la matrícula dirá arriba "LAS VENTURAS" y después, abajo, cualquier cosa, vas a Los Santos y lo guardas en un garaje, cuando la puerta se cierre y se abra, la matrícula dirá "LOS SANTOS" y abajo lo mismo que antes * La matricula ASSMAN que en español significa hombre culo puede hacer una referencia al sinónimo palabra vulgar mexicana de cobarde. Galería GreewoodSweetGROVE4L.jpg|Matrícula del Greenwood de Sweet Johnson, GROVE4L. PicadorRyderSHERM.jpg|Matrícula del Picador de Ryder, SHERM. Ho_2_ho.png|Matrícula del Broadway de Jizzy, HO 2 HO. ASSMAN.png|Washington de Badlands, ASSMAN. CUFFS.png|Rancher de Barbara Schternvart, CUFFS. DBP.png|Banshee de Cobra Martial Arts, DBP. HOM.png|Walton de Body Harvest, HOM. HOMEGIRL.png|Hustler de Denise Robinson, HOMEGIRL. SWAG.png|Boxville de LB, SWAG. LVA4L.png|Savanna de César Vialpando, LVA4L. Archivo:Pulaski Car.png|Buffalo de Eddie Pulaski, PULASKI. Archivo:EREHTTUO_(OUTTHERE).png|Camper de The Truth, EREHTTUO (Outthere al revés) Archivo:OMEGA.png|Washington de Mike Toreno, OMEGA Archivo:Tammy.png|Walton de la misión Don Peyote, TAMMY Archivo:Tim.png|Walton de la misión Don Peyote, TIM Archivo:H_CARMAN.png|Patriot de Intensive Care, H CARMAN Matriculas (1).png|una que no contaste (eyaculación de león) y no es mod aunque no aparece la ciudad ¡BUG! Matriculas (2).png|perdon por tapar la foto pero pero dice MR B3NN y se puede encontrar en dos misiones de OG LOC Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas